The Adventure: Assorted Chapters.
by Samantha1
Summary: Harry and Hermione are going strong and Hermoine finds out why she's really coming with Harry on the adventure! Please review! No flames because they make me sad!
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Hola everyone! Whats up? Anyway, chapter five is finally here and there's plenty more to come, so don't flip out. So this is more than likely gonna be a H/H romance, but thats because most people voted for that match up. I honestly have nothing against a H/D fic but I just write what people vote. So in other words, if all you H/D people vote for a H/D romance then it'll happen. So catch you all later!  
~Samantha  
Disclaimer: All the charectors that you recognise belong to the wonderful and extremely great writer J.K. Rowling and all the others that you dont belong to the little old me! So puh-leezzee don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Hermione glared at the stone gargoyle that was guarding Professor Dumbledore's office from prying eyes. Hermione looked incredibly formidable with her hands on her hips and snarl on her usually pursed mouth. The gargoyle obviously wasn't very impressed for he stood more still than ever, refusing to let the group past him. Hermione could see why Dumbledore had picked this certain gargoye. He was rock solid. No pun intended. Hermione was just about to rupture her knuckels by punching the statue, when it stepped aside to let Dumbledore step through. Dumbledore stood up straight and noticed his visitors.   
"Ahh yes, Miss Granger. What can I do for you today?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully.  
"Hello Professor! I just wanted to ask you a few questions before we went to Charms." Hermione replied.  
"Certaintly! Will the three of you please step into my office?"   
The group followed Dumbledore, past the stone gargoyle(finally!) and down the long corrider. Dumbledore held the door open and Hermione led the way into his office. She sat down and nodded for Harry and Ron too as well. From the way that Hermione saw things, she was aware that the boys were intimidated by her. It was sort of a nice feeling to be in charge. Hermione spent all those years hiding behind Harry and Ron's shadows as the damsel in distress, but now she was out and ready to lead them on a mission. Which was exactly what she was going to do.  
"Professor, I was thinking about something that the Sorting Hat said to me in our first year." Hermione began. Harry leaned forward to hear what she was going to say. Harry was interested in anything that had to do with the Sorting Hat. In his mind, the hat was a savoir. But we'll get into that later.  
"Well, after I thought of the particular phrase-"   
"What phrase?" Interupted Harry with an inquisitive look about him.  
"Harry, let Miss Granger finish please." Dumbledore asked eyeing Harry pointedly.  
"Oh! Yes, go on Hermi." Harry said sheepishly.  
"So, the phrase was "put up with the consequences". You see, I was supposed to be in Ravenclaw, but the Hat switched its decision seconds before it was going to claim me a Ravenclaw and it called out Gryffindor. Anyway, right before I pulled the hat off to go and join my table, I heard it say the phrase, 'You'll have to put up with the consequences.' So that got me thinking, what consequences. Then I realized, it meant all the adventures that I have been on with Harry and Ron. But the problem was, it could have meant any adventure. Goodness knows that I've been through enough. So I was wondering if I could put the Hat back on to see what consequences I was supposed to "put up with"" Hermione explained in a fury of words.  
"Well, the Sorting Hat has an amazing ability to see into the future. The ability was placed there by non other than Gordric Gryffindor himself. It was needed because the Hat was to see which house every student would do the best in. The Hat obviously wanted you in Gryffindor for two reasons, one, to be a help to Harry and his defeat against the Dark Lord and two, to strengthen the Gryffindor house and open the inner you." Dumbledore said and quite poetically despite himself.  
"Oh well I understand that but can I try it on just to see what it says?"   
"Certaintly, Miss Granger." Dumbledore replied and took the hat off the stool that it sat upon. He handed it to Hermione and she jammed it on her head, just as she had done that long seven years ago.  
"Ahh, I remember you, Hermione Granger. You're the one who was to be in Ravenclaw but you wanted me to put you in Gryffindor. Please remind me what that reason was?" Said the Hat with a soft voice. Hermione cringed and remembered that the Hat could read one's mind.  
"Oh yes. Of course Miss Granger. You wanted to be in Gryffindor because of Harry Potter. You were quite smitten with him, weren't you?" The Hat said with a hint of amusement in it's dreamlike voice.  
Well, yes. I did have a fancy for Harry, but not enough to put me in Gryffindor. Was there? Hermione thought.  
"Oh it was there, plain as day, but no it wasn't enough to be in Gryffindor just for that. There was something else. Something larger." The Hat revealed. Hermione felt her body stiffen as though the Hat was going to say something life-shattering.  
Well? What was it? If it wasn't all my fancy for Harry then what was it? Hermione thought and threatened to tear the Hat to bits if it tell her.  
"Oh tear me to bits will you?" The Hat asked mockingly. "I really don't think  
so Hermione. But I will tell you. I placed you in Gryffindor because you were too smart for Ravenclaw. I knew about young Potter's later adventures and you couldn't very well help him from the Ravenclaw common room. Harry needs you and you are the only one who can help him."   
What about Ron and Draco? They are to come also. Won't they contribute anything? Hermione thought desperately.  
"Oh Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy? Yes, they will come in handy. Ronald will save Harry's life more than one time and Draco will ward off the Dark Spells for sure, but you will be the most help of them all." The Hat explained.  
How will I help. I have only book smarts, not physical, broom riding, that sort of smart. Hermione asked.  
"Hermione, what I am about to tell you will taint all of your adventures. I hope that you are ready. I see, you are. Miss Granger, as you know, you are going with Harry to save his life. What you don't know is that in order to save his life, you will give your's in the process."   
What the hell are you talking about? You dumb hat! You're a bunch of mouldy old cloth sewn together a thousand years ago. I am not going to give my life for Harry. Of course I love him, what a dumb question, honestly. But I am not giving my life for him. Hermione yelled to the voice in her head.  
"Granger!" The Hat's voice barked. "Dig deeper. Look some more and tell yourself now that you won't save Potter's life with the death of your own."   
Hermione thought and knew that there was no way to deny it. She would give her life for Harry's. He was needed more than her. He was to defeat Lord Voldemort and save the world. Hermione was going to help, even if it meant giving up her own life to save his. She silently removed the hat from her head, knowing that it had heard her decision. Hermione turned to Harry with tears in her eyes. Harry saw the tears and he grabbed her hand.  
"Hermione, whats wrong? What did it tell you?" Harry asked.  
"Oh nothing. Just that the consequence was you." She lied with a lump forming in her throat. She just couldn't tell him what the hat had told her. It would just be too painful for him.  
"Thats not funny, Hermi!" Harry scolded and turned to Ron. "Can you believe it? She dragged us all the way down here to say that the consequence was me!"  
"Oh yeah, thanks Hermione. Can we get to Charms?" Ron asked impatiently.  
"Sure." Hermione replied simply.  
Hermione glanced over at Professor Dumbledore and gasped. He was standing over the silver sieve, sorting through his thoughts. He pressed his wand to his temple and removed a silvery strand of mist. She could faintly see the outline of her face and the Sorting Hat on her head before the thought was sifted into the sieve. She knew that Dumbledore would remember this forever. Hermione grabbed her bag and almost flew out of the office and past the gargoyle, tears streaming down her face. She ran through the school not knowing where she was going.  
"Hermione, stop please!" She heard Harry call.  
Hermione didn't stop, she kept running, the same words going through her head. You will give your life in order to save his. Suddenly she halted at a closed door and without thinking, opened it and stepped in. She vaguely recognised this room. Then it dawned on her. This was the room that held the Mirror of Erised in her first year. She turned to the spot where the mirror would have stood and wished for it to be there. Then she could gaze into it, seeing the thing that she wanted most. Suddenly the door opened and Hermoine spun around. It was Harry.  
"Hermione, I knew that I'd find you here." Harry said and shut the door behind him.  
"Hullo Harry." Hermoine replied sullenly.  
"Hermi, whats the matter. You can tell me. I know you can." Harry said pulling her into his arms. Hermione immediately melted and put her head on Harry's masculine shoulder. She started to cry, her tears soaking the thin fabric of Harry's robe.  
"Oh Harry! I can't tell you! If I did then you wouldn't ever speak to me again." Hermione cried.  
"Please Hermione, tell me. I swear that nothing will change between us."   
Harry pleaded.  
Hermione looked up into Harry's face and broke down again. She wanted to tell him, but she knew that something would happen to their perfect relationship. No, Hermione thought to herself, I have to tell him. I can't just die when we are fighting without giving him a forewarning.  
"Harry," Hermione said pulling away from his embrace, " it was something that the Sorting Hat said."  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"It told me that I was needed on these upcoming missions for a specific reason."   
"Well yes, we need you because you know almost every spell in the book." Harry answered, looking quite confused.  
"No Harry. Not because I know every spell in the book. Because I'm to die while saving your life." Hermione revealed and felt a mental block settle on her heart when she saw Harry's face full of horror.  
"What? Hermione, you have got to be kidding. You're not going to die saving my life. What a stupid thing for the Hat to say." Harry said, almost pleading her to believe him. But there was something in Hermione's eyes that told him otherwise and it was Harry who broke down into tears this time.  
"Please Harry! Don't cry!" Hermione cried as Harry sank down to the floor in tears.  
Hermione sat down and put his head in her lap to comfort him. He just turned the other way, his tears streaming down his face. Ordinarily, Hermione wasn't a religious person, she didn't even have a religion. But now Hermione dropped all false pretenses and began to pray silently for help.  
Please God, I know that I haven't been your biggest fan but please help me now. Help Harry compose himself so he can do the job that he will face, and help him so that when I die for him, he won't spend his life in mourning. Amen. Hermione prayed, hoping that God had gotton her message.  
~~**~~  
  
"Now Lucius. I thought that you we're smart enough to figure out what we must do?" Voldemort chaisted.  
Lucius continued to look dumbstruck so Voldemort put his idea into more simple words that such a person could understand.  
"Lucius. I want you to contact the Browns. I know that they have a daughter named Lavender. She just happens to be in her seventh year at Hogwarts. She must take the Polyjuice Potion to look like Ms. Granger and draw Draco away from the Mudblood. That will leave me an open path to Potter and Granger and I will finish them off myself." 


	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Hullo again. The sixth chapter is here(finally!) I apologise, I have extreme writers block so it took me more than just a while. Okey dokey, so far this is a H/H fic, BUT it can change. God, I've gone through this so many times, its getting kinda old. So hope you enjoy!  
~Samantha  
Disclaimer: All the charectors that you recognise belong to the oh-so-wonderful J.K. Rowling and I take no credit for thier apperance in this story. Anything that you don't recognise belongs to the simple me. Now on to the story!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
"Dispose of them My Lord?" Asked Lucius.  
Voldemort sighed and wondered why he ever put this stupid man on his right hand side. The Dark Lord looked to his not-so-faithful follower Wormtail. Little did Wormtail know, Voldemort was going to kill him after he got rid of Potter and the pesky Granger Mudblood. Voldemort wondered how he was going to kill the two youngsters. Perhaps a bout of the Crutatius Curse to weaken them and then the ever faithful Arvada Kedavra curse and put them out of their misery. Voldemort suddenly sucked in a breath of air. Of course! Why hadn't he thought of that before. Potter was almost undestructable, as Voldemort knew so well, and the Granger girl was supposedly the smartest witch in the seventh year at Hogwarts. He could capture them, force them by the Imperius Curse, or with pain, to join the Dark Side. The things that their side could acomplish with those two children working with them were so huge that it hurt Voldemorts head.   
"Lucius, I want you to go to the Brown residence and retrieve Lavender for me. Her family won't be at all surprised, we do business every once and a while. Fetch her and bring her back to me. I will explain her mission to her myself. Go, now." Voldemort dismissed Lucius with a wave of his white hand.  
Lucius bowed and disapperated out of the room with a slight popping noise. He apperated seconds later onto the Brown's doorstep. He gazed up at the respectable mansion and lifted the knocker to summon the Brown's to the door. Before he could let the brass knocker fall back to the door the door was opened by the Brown's housekeeper.  
"Bonjour Monsieur." The housekeeper greeted him with a slight curtsey.  
"Hello, could you please tell Mademoiselle Brown that a Monseiur Malfoy is here." Lucius replied in perfectly accented french.  
"Oui Monsieur, the Mademioselle has been expecting you." The housekeeper replied and beckoned him into the house. Lucius followed her into the house and through a variety of extremely expensive rooms and chambers. The housekeeper ushered him into a sitting room where Lavender was perched in a chair reading a book.  
"Hello, Monseiur Malfoy, cava?" Lavender greeted and shown him to a chair. Lucius sat down and accepted the cup of tea that Lavender offered him.  
"I'm doing well Lavender. How, persay, did you know that I was coming?" Lucius asked as he poured sugar and milk into his tea.  
"Monsieur Malfoy, I am fantastic in the art of Divination and have expected you're arrival for the past few hours." Lavender replied and sipped her tea.  
"Then you know why I'm here?"   
"Yes, Monseiur, you want me for a job with the Dark Lord."   
"Oui, Mademoiselle. Lord Voldemort would appreciate your presence at his lair immediately." Lucius revelaed and stood up. "So, Miss Brown, would you be so kind as to apparate with me to Lord Voldemort. "  
"Oui, Monseiur, " Lavender answered and stood up. Lavender fetched her cloak and gave herself a once over in the mirror that was hanging over the mohagany desk. Then she took a deep breath and disapperated. Lucius sighed and followed Lavender's suit, arriving in the lair of Voldemort only milliseconds after Lavender.   
Voldemort stood up from his armchair by the fire and cracked his knuckles excitedly. This girl would be perfect for his plans. It wouldn't be much of a change from Lavender to Hermione, why they even had the same coloring. Lavender stepped froward nervously and curtsied with a slight shake in her legs.  
"You sent for me, My Lord?" Lavender asked, not daring to meet Voldemorts eyes.  
"Yes, Miss Brown. I have a sort of mission for you. As you know, Draco Malfoy has expressed his love for the Mudblood, Hermione Granger. I want you to mix up a Polyjuice Potion that will turn you into Miss Granger so you can lure Draco away from the Mudblood. Then I am to kill Hermione and Mr Harry Potter. As you know, Harry always has an important role in these sort of things." Explained Voldemort.  
"Yes My Lord. But how do I lure Draco away from Hermione?" Asked Lavender soflty.  
"Oh I don't know. All that fun stuff is up to you, Miss Brown. I suspect that you'll know exactly what to do?" Questioned Voldemort.  
"Oui, My Lord." Agreed Lavender with a slight cringe for she didn't want to "lure" Draco Malfoy away from anyone, she didn't even want to be ten feet within Draco Malfoy. Of course, Lavender was a smart girl and didn't dare voice her opinions to anyone.  
"Is that all?" Queried Lavender hoping that she would be able to leave as soon as possible.  
"Yes Lavender. And one more thing." Voldemort said. Lavender turned around with a questionable look.  
"If you fail me, don't worry, you will have nothing else to live for." Voldemort threatened and turned back towards the blazing fire.  
Lavender disapperated and popped back to her room at Hogwarts. The first thing that she had to do was get a few of Hermione's hairs. Lavender checked Hermione's pillow and sure enough, there were a few strands of curly hairs. Lavender picked them up and felt a surge of saddness wash over her. How can I do this to one of my friends? I must be the worst person in the entire world to do something like this. Lavender thought and tip-toed out of the dorm and to the restricted section of the Library to steal the book on how to make a Polyjuice Potion.  
~~**~~  
"Hermione please help me with the Healing Charm, please!" Whined Ron.  
"Ron, it's not that hard." Said an exasperated Hermione. She was the one to talk for Hermione had broken the legs of the toad that they were testing on three times and healed them all perfectly.  
"Yes it is Hermione. Not everyone is as perfect as you are you know." Snapped Ron and he turned his red face back to the poor toad that had recieved a concussion four times and none of them had been healed.  
"Hey Ron, chill out." Harry said coming up behind Hermione and grabbing her waist. Hermoine shrieked outloud and turned around quickly to face Harry.   
"Harry, please. I'm trying to work here." Hermione scolded, guesturing to the table that she and Ron were sharing. Hermione had ordered that Harry and Malfoy work together to try and get over their differences. From the look she saw on Malfoy's face, it wasn't really working. Hermione broke away from Harry's waist lock and made her way through the dead and injured toads to Malfoy.   
"Um Draco. Will you please make an effort to be social to Harry, I mean, the two of you will be spending alot of time together, starting today?" Hermione asked leaning casually against the table.  
"Whatever you want Hermione." Draco said looking away.  
"Are you just saying that Draco or do you mean it?" Asked Hermoine.  
"No honestly, if thats what you want, then I'll do it." Draco assured her.  
"Thanks Draco, and look, I think that someday you and I could be great friends, and I'm sorry if I don't like you the way you like me." Hermione apologised, looking once again into those strange grey eyes. She shook her head and smiled and walked back to where she was working with Ron. Hermione took a quick glance over her shoulder and gaped at what she saw. Malfoy was imitating her colliding with him eariler that morning. His faithful audience consisted of Crabbe, Goyle and the horrible Pansy Parkinson. Draco looked back at Hermione and called, "Just learned to walk there Granger?"   
Hermione flushed a deep red and looked over to Harry with tears in her eyes. Harry looked at Hermione with a questioning look, then he saw the tears welling up in her eyes. He followed her gaze to Malfoy's attempted impressions of Hermione. Harry walked over to Malfoy and whipped out his wand. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 7  
  
  
"Harry don't please!" Screamed Hermione and the entire Charms class turned to stare at her. Harry barely inclined his head to show that he acknowledged her but he didn't back down. He kept his wand in Duel postion trained on Malfoy's heart. Hermione remembered a day like this when Harry and Malfoy were forced to fight against each other, but of course neither of them had their qualms. Of course it was only their second year so all they could do was send sparks and the wand disarming spell. Malfoy had gotten help from Professor Snape and sent a snake on Harry, leading everyone to believe that Harry was the heir to one of the founders of Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin. Hermione shook her head and trained her thoughts on what was happening before her.   
"Harry please dont!" Hermione begged quietly.   
"Yeah Potter, your girlfriend wants you to back down. Maybe she knows your not man enough to face me." Malfoy teased and stepped closer to Harry.  
"Sorry to dissapoint you Malfoy, but I think that a regular old Muggle could duel you without any trouble." Harry shot back quietly.  
With that comment, Malfoy raised his wand and brought it swishing down through the air without saying a word. Harry doubled over hacking and gasping. Malfoy, being the leader in Dark Arts in the seventh year and perhaps the entire school, had cast a silent but quite deadly spell on Harry. Upon seeing this, Ron raced over and shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
Malfoy shrieked like a girl and floated ten feet above the baffled class's heads. Ron, feeling particularily smug with himself, turned to Hermione and smiled. Hermoine didn't smile back. Instead she raced over to Harry who was still in obvious pain on the classroom floor and attempted to soothe him.   
"Hermione, please tell him to stop, please." Harry whispered, taking hold of Hermione's hands and clenched them tightly as if he were transfering the pain he was experiencing to Hermione.   
Hermione gritted her teeth and looked up to Malfoy who was still hovering on the ceiling looking down at Ron with amazement. Perhaps he didn't think that Ron could have performed a spell with such a heavy and difficult subject. Malfoy also gave Hermione a look as though he was sorry. But of course he wasn't. Draco Malfoy, sorry? Yeah thats the day when I marry Professor Snape. Hermione thought angrily and looked up to shout at Malfoy.  
"Malfoy, you get down here right now, you stupid git! Look at Harry! He's going to die."   
Malfoy nodded and Hermione performed the counter-charm to release Malfoy from the clutches of the ceiling. Malfoy landed on the floor with a thump and stood up, his face flushed a deep purple.   
"Get him off the curse." Growled Hermione, pointing at the pain stricken Harry.  
"Okay, okay, chill out." Mumbled Malfoy and pointed his wand at Harry. He performed the same actions and Harry suddenly stopped writhing on the floor with pain, stood up and turned to Hermione.  
"Harry, are you alright?" Cried Hermione and rushed into his arms. She felt Harry's arms encircle her and hold her close. Hermione could feel his body shaking and she could feel the sweat running down his back. She pulled away and saw that Harry had his eyes closed as though he was savoring the moment like it would never come again. Harry bent his head to her's not to kiss her but to whisper something in her ear.  
"I thought I was going to die, Hermione. I thought I would never see you, kiss you or hold you again. Please don't let anything happen, please."  
"Mr Potter! What in the name of everything holy has happened?" Asked a bewildered Professor Flitwick.  
"Nothing, Professor, I just got an accidental curse and Malfoy relieved me of it." Explained Harry loudly and all the spectators gasped but nobody said anything for fear that Harry or Malfoy would do something drastic to them.  
"Very well, do you need to go to the hospital wing?" Professor Flitwick asked.  
"No Professor, I'll be okay." Harry assured him.  
"Continue with your lesson then class." Flitwick instructed with wave of his tiny hand.  
Harry whirled on Malfoy, his breath unusually calm. Hermione had only seen him like this whenever he faced Voldemort or the time when Malfoy had magically lengthened Hermione's teeth so she resembled a beaver. She knew that something terrible was going to happen.  
"Malfoy, if I ever hear you teasing my girlfriend or any of my friends again, I personally see to it that you are placed in the Body Binding Charm for the rest of your life." Threatened Harry, a vein popping out in his neck.  
"Oh really Potter, I'd like to see you try."  
Harry started towards Malfoy but Hermione jumped between then with her palms outstretched. Harry immediately backed off, apologising under his breath, but Malfoy stood there looking at Hermione with a queer expression.  
"Granger, why do you stick with this guy? Look at how he's commanding you to do everything?" Malfoy asked with a glint in his cold eyes.  
"Malfoy, I love Harry, I don't love you. Get over it." Hermione snapped.  
Hermione turned to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. Harry's breathing slowed and the wild look slowly dissapeared from his face. He gave her a smile and wrapped a quivering arm around her slender waist. Hermione chanced a look over her shoulder to Malfoy and saw that he looked as thought Lord Voldemort had just denied him the chance to kill Harry. She unthinkingly mouthed the word, "sorry," and turned around, leaning her head on Harry's shoulder.   
(A/N: Just to warn you, I may switch POV's randomly so please don't get confused.)  
Malfoy turned his back on the rather disgusting sight of Harry and Hermione cuddling to the just as equally disgusting sight of Crabbe and Goyle. How could she do that? I thought Hermione was supposed to be caring and sweet, not venemous. Malfoy thought baffled at the whole idea of Hermione being mean. Malfoy decided that he couldn't handle sitting in the same room as Hermione for the next hour so he headed to his dormitory with the fake excuse of having a headache. More like a bad case of the heartache. Thought Malfoy wryly and flung himself onto his emerald clad bed. Gazing at the ceiling above him all Malfoy could think about was what Hermoine had said to him a few minutes ago: "Malfoy, I love Harry, I don't love you. Get over it." Oh how that comment had just ripped Malfoy in half. At that moment, he felt that his life was crumbling down on his shoulders. Then Hermione had blessed him with the grace of an apology and then Malfoy was floating on a cloud, immensely full of happiness.  
"Draco, get up. I need to talk to you." A feminine voice said as Malfoy banged his head on the rod hanging his curtains over the bed. The owner of the voice was none other than Hermione.  
"Erm, Hermione what are you doing here?" Draco asked.  
"I. Need. To. Talk. To. You." Hermione enunciated and picked up Malfoy's cloak that was draped over a chair by the door.  
"Okay... Can you wait while I change my robes?"   
"Sure, just hurry. Harry is waiting." Hermione replied and settled herself on Malfoy's bed. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
A/N: 'Allo everyone. Sorry 'bout that, I was trying to be Fleur Delacour, but it obviously wasn't working. So anyway, I am so happy about the number of reveiws that my series has received. I just want you guys to know that I only do this for you, so feel special!! My email box is like war with the number of H/H mails .vs. the H/D mails, so I am also happy that you guys care about whom Hermione ends up with. Some questions that I have to clear up: Doesn't the Polyjuice Potion take a month to make? Yup it sure does, Lavender went to the library at the end of chapter six to get the book on Polyjuice Potions so she could start it as soon as possible. Next question: Was it Lavender or Hermione who was talking to Voldie? Okay, that was an easy one. It was Lavender. Voldie was informing her of her new mission which was to take on Hermione's apperace and distract Draco. So now that that is out of the way, I hope that you enjoy the chapter and please "be responsible" and reveiw. Wow that was really nerdy! LOL!  
~Samantha  
Disclaimer: All the charectors that you recognise belong to the brilliant and talented   
J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing Company and whoever else owns the Harry Potter idea and stuff. Anything that you don't recognise belongs to me and if you ask me first then you have full permission to use my charectors in your own fiction. Anyway, thanks and please don't sue me!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Harry followed Hermione silently down the corrider. She didn't turn the corner to the Gryffindor Tower but kept going straight as though she would be going to the dungeons. The dungeons? Why would she headed towards the dungeons? Thought Harry as he followed Hermione down the stone steps. Harry wrapped his arms around himself, there was a slight chill in the underground rooms and he wished for his cloak. Harry looked down at his feet until he saw Hermione's feet stop and he had to back up before she saw him. He looked up and gaped at what he saw.  
Hermione was standing in front of the Slytherin common room entrance. Harry was too flabergasted to make a noise but watched, enraged that she knew the password to the room. She must have been here more than once! Thought Harry and followed her in the room, darting from shadow to shadow as not to be seen. He saw various Slytherin's playing games or studying, sitting on straight backed chairs, acting surprisingly like normal people. Not the vile and disgusting type they really were.  
None of the Slytherin's saw Hermione as she crept to the hallway that hosted the boys dormitories. She walked down a slight slope until she came to a large door that had a sign that said "7th Year Slytherins" written on it in colour changing ink. Harry dreaded to know what was behind that door, but he was sure of it all the same. This was where Draco Malfoy lived and slept. He grimaced but followed Hermione into the dormitory, furious that she had even thought about visiting Malfoy . in his bedroom.  
They paused at an entryway that looked into a large circular room, decorated in emerald green and silver, Salazar Slytherins' house colours. Hermione wove her way between dressers, bedside tables and four poster beds until she stopped at the end. This bed had its' hangings pulled shut and a dark mohogany trunk sat at the foot of the bed on the floor. Harry could just make out the Malfoy family crest that was emblasoned on the top. He shuddered just to think about the Malfoy family. And here was his girlfriend, visiting one of them at his bed! Perposterous! Unthinkable! But what his eyes saw decieved his mind, he saw the name Malfoy on the trunk and knew that one of his nightmares had come true. Hermione was falling for Draco Malfoy, the mudblood hater.  
"Draco, get up. I need to talk to you." Hermione said and pulled back the curtains. Harry risked a peek at Malfoy who's face was red and blotchey as though he had been crying. Harry heard Draco ask what Hermione was doing in there with obvious confusion.   
After a minutes' conversation, Malfoy left to go change and Hermione was there sitting on his bed. Harry thought this would be the best time to approach Hermione and he did so by stepping out of the shadows.   
"Harry!" Gasped Hermione.  
"Hermione. What are you doing here?" Harry asked as Hermione's hands fluttered towards her throat.  
"Well, I had to talk to Draco." Hermione said.  
"Draco? So now your calling him Draco? The two of you have obviously gotten quite close, haven't you now?" Harry accused, his eyes narrowing with suspicion.  
"No Harry, of course not!" Hermione said, horrified that he had even thought that her and Malfoy were more than mortal enimies.  
"Then what are you doing here in his bedroom of all places?" Pressed Harry, egar for reassurance that maybe Hermione wasn't seeing Draco on the side.  
"It is actually about you Harry." Hermione said and stood up off the bed. "Harry, I've found something. Something from your mother."  
Harry's mind turned blank and he couldn't breathe for a moment. His mother? Thought Harry excitedly.   
"What is it?" Harry asked with a slight squeak.  
"Your mother's diary Harry." Hermione answered in a whisper.  
Her diary? How did Hermione find her diary? Harry thought excitedly.   
"How did you find it?" He asked, all thoughts of Malfoy out of his mind.  
"I was sneaking through the Slytherin common room one time and I looked in a shelf in a drawer, and there was a secret catch. I popped the spring and there it was. It said, 'My Personal Thoughts'. I opened it thinking that it was some sort of Slytherin diary but I started reading and came to the conclusion that it was your mum's. It had James, Remus and Sirius written all over, as was Tom Riddle."  
Hermione explained.  
Harry then burst into tears(which was something that Hermione had never seen before). The only thing that Harry had ever gotten from his mother and his father was a picture album of their wedding day. Well there was the invisiblilty coat, but his father had left him that. But his mother? The beautiful woman that he would never know had left him a diary, and with information on Tom Riddle!   
"Shhh, Harry, it's going to be okay I promise." Hermione crooned and awkwardly smoothed Harry's hair down. The bawling Harry covered his eyes with his hands and lowered his head to Hermione's lap. Hermione closed her eyes half upset and half pleased that Harry was confiding with her this way. Oh but she did hate to see him cry. It broke her heart in all the wrong places. Then there was a sudden interruption, an interruption by the name of Draco Malfoy.  
"Awww, how sweet, am I witnessing a tender moment?" Draco asked as he leant against the doorframe.  
Hermione just glared at him and felt Harry sniffle into the skirt of her robe. His head rose and Hermione could see the puffiness that had begun to form around his eyes.  
"Malfoy, please just leave. I know this is your room but can you please leave?" Harry said sofly, almost begging.  
"Huh?" Malfoy asked.  
"Please Draco, please?" Hermione begged quietly.  
Malfoy stood there for a moment, drinking in the scene that was taking place before him. He was obviously jealous that Harry had gotton Hermione and not him. Draco was not used to being defied, not getting what he wanted was something that he never had to experiance. Draco really wanted to stay there with Hermione. Draco wanted to be there in Harry's place, his head on Hermione's lap. He wanted Hermione to be comforting his fears, but no, that would never be. Hermione was in love with Harry and it looked as though she would be for quite along time. There was only one thing that Draco could do and that was heed Hermione's wishes.  
"Sure Hermione, I'll be outside when you need me." Draco finally said and Hermione looked after him with amazement.  
"Wow Hermione, you sure know how to boss people around." Harry smiled weakly with tears still glistening in his brilliant eyes.  
"Its my specialty." Joked Hermione quietly. "Would you like to see the diary?"  
Hermione could hear Harry take a rattling breath and she could almost see his mind debating with his heart, as to if he should read the diary. She knew that he wanted to grab the diary and spend the rest of his life just reading what his mother had written. She also knew that he didn't want to read it because he may find something about Tom Riddle or someone else that he didn't want to know.  
Harry turned his head and formed a faint smile, and with a nod agreed to chance a look at the sacred diary. Hermione reached behind her and pulled out a sunshine yellow journal. It had the name "Lily" scrawled across the cover. Hermione handed it to Harry who gulped nervously. He opened the book and saw the following words. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Okay okay! I know I am a rotton git for making you guys wait for the diary part, but what else was I supposed to do. Another thing: when I write my stories, they are usually like six pages long but when I download them on to ff.net they seem to shorten. So don't think that I am tricking you to read a short story. Some people have asked me how long this series will be but I really don't know. I'll just keep writing, who knows it may reach up to fifty of so chapters. Just use your imagination. So, I'll finish this stupid A/N so you guys can read the story, okay? Have fun and please "be responsible" and review!!  
Disclaimer: All the recognised charectors belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling and the Bloomsbury Publishing Company. Anything that you don't recognise, including "Lily Potter's" diary entries, are my creations and have not been copied from anyone elses writing. So please don't sue me because I have no money therefore, you wouldn't be gaining anything. Anyway, on with the story.........  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
Saturday, October 14  
  
I have officially decided that my life stinks. Tom just won't leave me alone! We were in Transfiguration yesterday and I was in the middle of turning a needle into a match and Tom walked right over and kissed me on the mouth, causing my spell to hit Lucius Malfoy in the stomach. Professor Dumbledore was so upset, he gave Tom and I detention for tonight. We are both serving it in one of the old classrooms. I think that he mentioned something about cleaning a mirror? Oh I don't know, I'm just so mad at Tom right now! I am so scared that he'll try something tonight, something that I don't want him to do. No, no not that, believe me, he wouldn't try anything, ummm sexual. I'm scared that he'll try some spell on me. The entire student body knows that Tom is one of the most powerful wizards in the school. It's just my luck that he happens to be my boyfriend. It's not that I don't like Tom, I do. He just seems to posses certain qualities that scare me, like the way he is so forceful of me. He thinks that nobody else can touch me because I'm his woman or something. If I had a choice, my ideal boyfriend would be James Potter. Wow, what a gorgeous man. I think he likes me too, but I don't know. Oh, I forgot to tell you, the other day when Slytherin and Gryffindor had potions together, Professor Temshash put James and I as partners. You would never believe what happened, James bent down to pick something up that he dropped and came up from under the table with a bouqet of flowers. Then he handed them to me, right in front of the entire class. I was so happy, I could have flown! It didn't really matter that Tom sent a curse his way and James had to stay in the hospital wing overnight. I was just so excited that someone like James Potter could like someone like me! Okay, I have just been the biggest mouth in the world so I have to sleep. I'll write more about the Lily and James soap opera later!  
Love and Kisses,  
Lily  
  
Harry sat silent for a full five minutes(Hermione was counting) until he said anything. He just couldn't believe what he just read. His mother was actually in Slytherin, and she was actually dating Tom Riddle. Harry's gaze went fuzzy at the thought of his mother and Lord Voldemort kissing. He shook his head to clear the thought of his mother dating a human sized snake. Harry looked back on the first diary entry again and smiled when he read the part about his dad giving his mum flowers right in front of the Slytherins. Always the ladies man. Thought Harry wryly and wondered if he hadn't inherited the same trait. He looked over to Hermione who was sitting on the bed with her head on her hands, and thought again for the millionth time how lucky he was to have her. She had always been there for him, ever since the first day he met her. Even though it had seemed that himself and Ron had been annoyed by Hermione, Harry secretly adored her. The infatuation only grew with each passing year.   
In Harry's first year, how Hermione had hugged him and called him the greatest wizard, that made Harry shiver with excitement. In their second year, when Hermione had gotton paralyzed by the basklisk, Harry was so devestated that he devoted his whole mission to make Hermione normal again. In his third year, Hermione used the Time Turner to save Sirius Black and Buckbeak the Hippogriff, they had been so close the entire time, Harry thought he may faint. In their fourth year when Hermione was dating Viktor Krum, Harry had seriously considered ripping off Krums legs and shoving them down his throat. In the fifth year when Hermione and Ron had been dating, Harry stopped speaking to Ron for three months. And finally in their sixth year when Harry had been dating Cho Chang, it was only to get back at Hermione for dating Ron. It was perhaps the worst time in Harry's life because he didn't get to speak with Hermione for half a year. But it was different now, and for that Harry was grateful.  
Harry gently touched Hermione's shoulder and he felt her flinch at his touch. He pulled his hand back, slightly appalled that she would flinch when he touched her. She pulled her head from her hands and smiled at him, her cinnamon coloured eyes showing all the warmth that she had for Harry.  
For a moment they just looked at each other, almost reading the other's mind. That's what was special about their relationship, Harry always knew what Hermione was thinking and vice-versa. Then Hermione's gaze faltered as Malfoy strutted into the room, hoping that he would interrupt something intimate. Malfoy's face fell when he saw that they weren't doing anything. He immediately wiped the smug grin off his pale face when he saw the way Hermione was looking at Harry, with complete adoration. Harry thought he saw a flicker of jealousy pass through his face but that too was erased like chalk from a blackboard.  
"Granger!" Malfoy barked.  
"Huh? Oh Draco, it's you. Sorry, I didn't hear you come in." Hermione apologised, turning a slight pink, as though Malfoy had caught them snogging.  
"Granger, you and Potter better not have done anything on my bed." Malfoy warned.  
Harry slid off shooting Malfoy a sarcastic smile and said, "No Malfoy, I'll leave that to you. You get more use out of it when your alone anyway."  
Malfoy's scrunched up his face but was unable to come up with an insult for Harry. He just flashed him the finger and popped open his trunk.  
"We better get going. Dumbledore says we have to leave by half-six and it's 6 o'clock now." Malfoy said, his voice cracking slightly.  
Hermione gave Harry a look that said puberty and walked over to Malfoy.  
"Draco, we have a slight problem. Ron, as you know only has a Cleansweep 7, which is not good for long journeys. You have a Nimbus 2001. I'm riding with Harry but Ron has no broom. So can you give him a ride?" Asked Hermione hopefully.  
Malfoy, being Malfoy, looked extremely upset with the thought of even touching Ron with a twenty foot broom stick but saw Hermione's pleading look and swallowed the answer that he had in mind. Instead he said, "Erm....I really don't want to ride with," He gulped at the next word, "Weasly." So he can loan Crabbe's. He has a Nimbus 2000, no Firebolt but it's still a decent racing broom."  
Hermione seriously doubted that Ron would want to use anything of Crabbe's but she accepted the offer with grace that only Hermione could posses.  
"Well, thanks Draco. I'm sure Ron will be grateful." Hermione said but when she turned her back, she stuck her finger into her mouth in a guesture of disgust  
"So Harry, are you coming?" Hermione asked and prepared to leave Malfoy's bedroom.  
"Wha? Oh yeah, lets go." Harry said and stood up.  
Harry and Hermione, without wasting anytime on sweet goodbye's with Draco, left the Slytherin house and made their way up to the Gryffindor tower. They walked in silence that seemed to fill their ears until they reached the portrait of the fat lady.  
"Yellow Hats." Said Hermione to the Fat Lady.  
"Certaintly my dear!" Sang the Fat Lady and swung her portrait back to let Harry and Hermione into the common room.   
Instead of stepping into the common room, they were tackled by a Ron and a very slinkily dressed Cho Chang. After Harry and Hermione had both untangled themselves from the flailing arms and legs, Ron stood up with a grin on his face.  
"Harry, you will never guess who I'm going out with."   
"Erm..No I suppose I won't. Who are you dating?" Harry said while he was trying to unwrap Cho's arms from his neck.  
"Lavender Brown!" Exclaimed Ron happily.  
Hermione quickly turned her snicker into a cough, her eyes misting over with tears. She gave Harry "a look" and then it was Harry's turn to start to laugh. Ron and Lavender! Oh that is just brilliant! Thought Hermione giddily.  
"What?" Asked Ron catching Harry and Hermione's significant looks.  
"Oh nothing." Replied Hermione, breaking into fits of giggles once again. Also making Harry convulse in laughter.   
"Harry, you would never believe what I just heard. Is it true? Are you really going to fetch Sirius Black ?" Cho asked, practically jumping into Harry's arms.  
"What are you talking about? Who would have told you something like that?" Harry asked, throwing Cho away from him and grabbing Hermione into a bear hug.  
"Oh it was Ron, he was telling Lavender and I everything!" Cho exclaimed happily as though now that she knew everything, she would be able to participate in the events that were going to take place.  
Harry turned on Ron with a look that could have melted glass. Ron backed away into the common room with a look that said it all. 


End file.
